the daddys' plan
by iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: Anderberry siblings (and maybe a little of Cooper-I don't know yet) and klaine! Hiram and Leroy help Blaine get Kurt's heart but shhhhhhhhhh! Rachel can't find out because if she does she won't like it! I probably won't finish this, sorry (but who knows...? :) )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just want you to know that this is my first published fic so I'd like to know if you liked it or you hated it.

If you have any ideas you can send to me and I'm portuguese so if there is any spelling mistake let me know.

Here it is! Yeyyyyyyy! (╹◡╹)

* * *

Blaine was confused. He was mad because his dads hadn't said anything about it. Annoyed to have to spend the rest of his high school life with his sister. Sad because his dads didn't have enough money to continue to pay the tuition for Dalton anymore and making him leave all his only friends behind.

"Blaine" He heard his dad call softly from behind the closed-door of his bedroom "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" he murmured against his pillow but his dad must have heard because the next thing he knew someone was sitting beside him on his bed

"Blaine are you okay?" He asked " You're going to die if you continue with your face buried in those pillows." He said reaching a hand too his son's back.

"i'm okay" Blaine said turning his head a little to the side to look at his and burying it again in the pillows sighing " Just thinking"

"About what?" His dad asked curious "McKinley" Blaine said sighing again "i don't want to go to public school"

"I know, buddy. But...you know we don't have enough money to continue to pay the tuition at Dalton." Leroy said "I'm sorry. I really am" He apologised rubbing Blaine's back "Buuuut, on the upside you'll get to finally meet Kurt." Blaine's head shot to the side.

"Who's Kurt?" Blaine asked quickly making Leroy chuckle.

"He is, in your sister's words not mine, 'her best gay friend'. Me and your father are trying to shove you two together since the moment we met him. He is cute, I like his eyes. You'll see you'll melt as soon as you see him" His dad got up and winked at him but turning serious in the next moment "It won't be that bad, I promise" and then turned to live the room.

"Dad!" Leroy turned around and watched Blaine lifting himself up to a sitting position "Thank you" They smiled softly at each other.

"Anytime. I love you"

"I love you, too" With a last smile his dad disappeared in the hallway.

Blaine smiled to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad... except for Rachel...she'll be annoying as ever!

* * *

What did you think? *turns head to the side like a dog*


	2. chapter 2

Hi!

I was reading fanfic and noticed that I forgot to put the disclaimer so just so you know, I don't own Glee (it would be the Klaine show), Klaine (they would still be together), Katy Perry or Harry Potter (duh!). basically I just own the idea of the plot and the things in my houses.

Here it is! hope you like it Yeyyyyyyyy!

* * *

"BLAINE! WAKE UP!" Rachel shouted while knocking loudly on his bedroom door "COME ON! I WANT BREAKFAST!" with one last loud knock she went downstairs to wait for him in the living room.

Blaine sighed and got up yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh for the love of Perry, sometimes I feel like Harry Potter!" He muttered to himself.

"COME ON! I CAN'T HEAR THE SHOWER! ARE YOU UP YE..."

"SHUT UP!" Blaine shouted above his sister's voice.

He took a quick shower and got dressed - red pants, black polo a red, white and black striped bow tie and black loafers. He grabbed a bottle of hair gel and when his hair was finally perfect he went down stairs but his trip was cut short when he collided with his father.

"Looking good, Anderson!" Hiram smirked making Blaine blush.

"Yeah, Blaine planning on meeting anyone?" Leroy winked.

"Well..." he started

"I don't care! I want to eat! NOW!"

"Okay! Fine!" He grabbed some random thing from the kitchen cabinet and threw it to his sister.

"I won't eat that! I want my breakfast!" she squealed looking at the box of rat poison

"Then get up and do it yourself!" Blaine grabbed an apple and left the kitchen.

In the hallway he heard his dad state that "that is why I'm an only child"and then he grabbed his keys and left the house.

He tossed his backpack in the car and sat himself on the driver's seat turning the bluetooth on and putting some music on while waiting for Rachel. When Rachel - finally - showed up she sat on the passenger seat and he turned the car on and started driving to school.

"Look" Rachel said after three minutes of awkward silence "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"I forgive you" he said not taking his eyes of the road.

The rest of the drive was made in silence except for the music still playing. When they arrived school Blaine parked the car but didn't make any move to get out of it.

"Blainers?" Rachel asked "Are you okay?"

"Just nervous"

"Don't be. I'll help you" Rachel extended his hand to him and stuck out her pinkie "Twins?" It was their way of saying they would do everything for each other when they were kids. Rachel was really annoying and loud but when she wanted she could be really sweet.

"Twins" he said and linked their pinkies.

"Let's go! You still have to go pick your timetable up" Rachel got out of the car and walked with a determinate look on her face

Blaine headed to the principal's office and got out a little later timetable in hand. And started walking in the direction he thought his locker was but his walk was cut short again this time the person's book went falling to the floor and he started to help the boy pick up his things before the hallways got crowed while they both muttered 'sorry' to each other and when he finally looked up at the boy his mouth went dry he didn't know what to say his brain was suddenly blank they stared at each other without saying a word.

"I'm...hm...Blaine Anderson" he finally cut the silence. He extended his hand for the boy to shake.

The boy stared at his hand his eyes wide with shock.

"I don't bite" Blaine smiled sweetly "You don't need to be afraid"

"I'm Kurt and aren't you afraid to catch 'the gay'?" Kurt asked an eyebrow arched, sarcasm in his voice and still staring at his hand with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

OHMYPERRY this - **THIS **- IS Kurt? His dad needed glasses this guy wasn't cute he was beautiful more than that. And his eyes...they were blue and green and grey with small flecks of gold. Blaine didn't like them he loved them.

"Oooooooooooohh, I think I'm a little late." he said smirking his hand still awaiting Kurt's

"Really?" Kurt asked his eyes shining with hope.

"I think if I wasn't I wouldn't be thinking of how beautiful you are." Real smooth, Blaine. Real smooth

Kurt blushed and finally shook his hand

"Thank you" Kurt said looking down with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Blaine smiled too at the sight of the shy boy

"Sooo, Kurt." Blaine said testing the other boy's name on his tongue "Will make me the favor of showing me the school?" he asked realising Kurt's hand (he didn't even notice they were still holding hands!) and extending his arm.

Kurt linked their arms.

"Yes, I will" Kurt said leading Blaine to the locker Blaine said was his.

Blaine found that the majority of his classes were with Kurt and he discovered that for some 'mysterious' reason he now loved school! :)

* * *

Did you like it? *creepy stare while waiting for an answer* :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! :)

I don't have much to say you already know that I don't own glee so...here it is

:D :)

* * *

When he came home (alone Rachel had gone to Finn's house since the last bell had rang to 'catch up'- *coughmakeoutcough*)he heard two pairs of feet running towards the door.

"Did you meet Kurt? What do you think of him? Do you like him? Are you friends? Oooooh, are you boyfriends? Did you kiss? When is the wed..." Hiram asked in a rush while Blaine tried to interrupt his dad's frantic questions.

"GUYS! GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Blaine shouted. His dads fell silence and stared at him begging for answers with their eyes. Blaine sighed

"I met him" he started

His father squealed and his dad nodded smiling while looked at his father like he was crazy

"Anyway, I... I think I have a crush"His father was about to squeal but Blaine raised a finger to stop him "He is nice and beautiful and will never feel the same." Blaine sighed defeated.

"Of course he will! You're handsome like me" Leroy said puffing his chest out.

"And nice and friendly like me." Hiram said puffing his chest out, too.

"And modest like you two!" Blaine finished smiling and shaking his head.

"We know!" They said in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked walking to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, returning to the hallway and looking at them waiting for an answer.

"School" Blaine said.

"Kurt" His dads stated.

"What about K..." Rachel's widened "Blaine, you didn't!"

"I did!"

"OHMYSTREISAND"

"I'm sorry"

"No, please tell me you didn't"

"I did"

"Nooooooo!"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because he is perfect!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you steal my best friend?"

"Oh,... that. No, I didn't Kurt just showed me around."

"Oh, okay. I'll be in my bedroom rehearsing"

Blaine turned around to see his dads stare with their eyes wide and mouths slightly opened.

"Did you rehearsed that?" His dad asked pointing to place where Rachel had been before.

"Leroy! We need to finish the plan to get Klaine together and Rachel can't find out. I'll get the notebook!" he said before running up the stairs.

"Go my lovely knight. I'll call our army to get our little Blainers, his prince!"

Leroy picked up the telephone and dialed a number

"Mercedes, they met!" Blaine heard a squeal from the other side of the call "Gather our troops!

* * *

I don't know about this one they seem a bit crazy... oh, well

did you like it *wide puppy dog eyes*


	4. chapter 4

Hello!

I just wanna say thank you for the positive reviews and for not throwing tomatoes at me and saying this is horrible :)

You already know I don't own glee so...

here it is :)

* * *

The next day, Blaine spent most of the time with Kurt. They had almost everything in common except while Kurt loved fashion Blaine prefered sports, but that was what Blaine loved the most about their friendship.

While Kurt was talking about people he thought were a fashion disaster Blaine was admiring him he loved the way Kurt was so snarky and he loved the way Kurt talked about Rachel ("Rachel is so annoying! Don't get me wrong I love her voice and she has a great talent but she's really rude sometimes")

"OHMYGAGA that girls needs a magazine from this century!" The look of disgust on Kurt's face made Blaine laugh but then...

"BLAINE!" Blaine froze in place when he saw Rachel running towards him and Kurt.

"What do you want?" He asked when she reached them.

"Dad said he had a meeting in our house so we have to go eat at a restaurant I'll bring Finn if you want Kurt can come, too. Meet me at Breadsticks. Bye!" And then she disappeared.

"What was that?" Kurt asked after a few moments of silence.

"My sister." Blaine said still looking a little confused at the place Rachel had been.

"She's your sister" Kurt asked curiously.

"Unfortunately" Blaine said making Kurt giggle (he loved that sound *sigh*)

"I'm so sorry for you" Kurt said smiling and resting a hand in his shoulder.

"Sooooo, Do you want to come with us?" Blaine asked his eyes full of hope.

"If my dad let's Finn go he can't say no to me... Right? Finn is my step-brother" Kurt answered to Blaine's silent question

"Call him and ask" Blaine said shrugging.

They went to the bathroom and Kurt put the call on speaker phone. So if needed Blaine could help to convince Kurt's dad.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked when his dad picked up

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yes, daddy"

"Sooo, what do you want?"

Kurt sighed

"Can I go to Breadsticks with Blaine, Rachel and Finn?"

"Who's Blaine?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sucked in a breath

"If I may, sir" Blaine said before Kurt could answer and Kurt gave him a warning look

"Yes?" He asked surprised

"Me and Kurt met yesterday he showed me around and now we are developing a friendship also my sister, Rachel, told me we can't have dinner at home because our dads are having a meeting at our house. We would love if Kurt could come too" Kurt sighed in relief.

"Are you gay?" Kurt's dad asked suspiciously

"DAD!"

"I just want to know, I'm looking out for you. So, are you?" He asked making Kurt sighed again but this time of annoyance.

"100% gay"

"You'll have company, right?"

"I already told, Rachel and Finn will be there."

"Okay, then you can go. Bye, son. I love you"

"Bye, dad. I love you, too"

"And goodbye..."

"Blaine."

"Goodbye, Blaine"

"Have a nice day, sir"

"You can call me Burt"

And then he hung up. Blaine had to admit that was a bit scary.

"Sorry about that" Kurt apologised

"Don't worry" Blaine half smiled.

The next thing he knew they were having dinner at Breadsticks and Blaine had to run to the bathroom while Kurt, Finn and Rachel laughed because - if this place was called Breadsticks why did their bread sticks suck?

* * *

So next chapter you'll get the pleasure to finally meet THE PLAN, yyyyeeeeyyyy!

Did you like it? *falls to knees and stares with puppy dog eyes* XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,

Here it is almost 11pm and tomorrow is school day so if this seems rushed it's my dad's fault

Here it is :)

* * *

"GIRLS! ATTENTION PLEASE!" Hiram shouted to the silent room.

"Thank you, darling" Leroy said patting his husband's shoulder. "Now, everyone this...is...THE PLAN!" Leroy said pulling a notebook out of a bag. "Me and Hiram have been doing this all day and we want opinions"

THE PLAN!

Step one: Find if they have feelings for each other (Blaine: Yes/Kurt: )

"Mercedes you have to find out if Kurt feels the same as Blaine" Leroy said pointing to Kurt's name.

Step two: try to persuade them to tell each other

"If Kurt says he feels the same you have to try to make him tell Blaine. If none of them do it then we will have to go to the next step" Leroy said drawing his finger to the third step.

Step three: we will close them in Blaine's room until they kiss but before they start making out

"We had to show this to Burt and he didn't like the part where they make out so we had to do this. but if they don't kiss, and that's where the rest of the girls will help, we will have to drag them to a blind date.

Step four : BLIND DATE!

"I was expecting something more elaborated from you two but let's do this!" Mercedes said and everyone cheered

* * *

"Hi, Kurt!" Mercedes said as she reached his locker where he was looking at some pictures.

"Hello, Cedes" He greeted

"So, Where did you go yesterday? I called your house and you weren't there." Mercedes said smiling internally already knowing the answer.

"Me, Blaine, Finn and Rachel went to Breadsticks for dinner"

"Who's Blaine?" Mercedes said this time giving Kurt a knowing smile

"A guy I met two days ago" Kurt sighed a dreamy look on his face.

"Is he gay?" Mercedes asked trying to sound curious.

"Aurgh! You sound like my dad but yes he is"

"Do you..."

"Hi, Kurt and..."

"Mercedes Jones, Kurt's best friend. You must be Blaine!"

Blaine looked a little scared

"Yes, I...I'm Blaine" Blaine looked at Kurt asking silently if he had done something wrong and Kurt seemed to understand because he shook his head with a small smile.

"So, Kurt can you help me? I don't remember my classroom again" Blaine sighed frustrated

Kurt took the timetable in his hand and then grabbed Blaine's hand come on I have the same class as you"

Mercedes sighed how would she have time to ask Kurt if he liked Blaine if he was always with the boy?

* * *

At home Mercedes was thinking of a plan to get Kurt to tell her how he felt when her phone rang.

"What up?"

"Hey, Cedes. I just wanted to know what were you going to say before Blaine interrupted you this morning"

"Oh, that. I was going to ask you if you liked him"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?! Blaine, of course"

"I might or might not have a crush on him..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is perfect. Is so nice and understanding and so attractive and did you see his eyes they're like honey and..."

"Calm down, white boy! I just have one more thing to ask"

"Go on..." Kurt said curious

"Do you trust me?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM?" Kurt asked horrified

"What? No, of course not!" Just his dad (*)

"Okay, I trust you then."

"Wonderful. Bye now my mom his calling me. I have to go. Goodnight, Kurt!"

"Sweet dreams"

Mercedes hung up and dialled Leroy's number

"Check!" Mercedes said before squealing happily

"Perfect!"

She then hung up and started dancing around the room. The thing she wanted the most was Kurt to be happy in this world full of close-minded idiots.

* * *

(*)this happened to me three years ago. I told one of my best friends I liked her twin brother and she told their dad who told him. I couldn't look at him for a week. *sigh* and Bruna I know you're reading this and I just want to say I DIDN'T FORGET IT!

Did you like it? *insert something funny*


	6. AN

I'm really sorry but my dad won't let me finish the next chapter because I have to study for a test on Saturday (-.-'). I'll update the next chapter after the test.

I'm really, really, really sorry :(


	7. chapter 6

Hi!

Sorry for the wait but here I am again!

Thank for your reviews and my test went great!

I am really sorry to say that now that I know when my tests are my dad will only let me be in the computer for half an hour a day (HOW WILL I SURVIVE?! :'( ) so my uploads will be less but I'll try...

Here it is :)

* * *

Blaine was sitting at his desk doing homework when his door burst open he thought it was Rachel doing her daily 'you-stole-my-*insert something nobody cares about*' rant. But then they started to talk and that's not Rachel.

"TELL HIM!" Leroy said shouted in his right ear.

"Please, Blainers. Kurtie-pie needs to know!"Hiram whined.

"No, I already told you that I won't do that I barely know him" His dads grinned wickedly (Oh, No!)

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

As soon as they paused Blaine clapped

"It was fantastic, now get out of here I need to study." Blaine said shooing them out of the room

"Studying is for nerds!" Hiram said.

"Yeah, Blaine. All you need is love"

"Paparapapa" Hiram pretended he played the saxophone

"All you n..."

"GET OUT!" Blaine pointed to the door "NOW!"

He could hear his dads singing and dancing down the hallway." He shook his head with a smile on his face his dads were crazy but he hoped someday he would have a person to do the crazy things his dads did. *sigh*

* * *

Kurt was on his house porch sitting on the first step his head against the handrail with his eyes closed and listening to the singing birds.

He felt someone's presence right in front of him and opened one eye closing it as soon as he saw who it was.

" . .HIM."

"No" Mercedes had been texting those same words since he had woken up. In fact it had been the first message that had woken him up.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"Because I don't know him that well he is great and I have a crush on him but I have had crushes before and you saw how that turned out." Kurt said a little upset.

"Oh, Come on, Kurt. Blaine is gay and he has a crush on you, too." Mercedes said

"How do you know. He is just being nice." Kurt said and turned around and entered the house and closed the door as Mercedes' phone started to ring.

"Blaine is a nerd and won't let his books to tell Kurt how he feels."

"Kurt won't tell,too."

"But there's more Rachel heard us when we were trying to convince Blaine."

"In my defence you were the one who started singing at the top of your lungs All You Need Is Love in front of Rachel's room"

"I thought she was going to think we were singing to each other."

"She heard us singing Falling Slowly in Blaine's bedroom"

"Could we go back to the topic?" Mercedes finally interrupted them.

"Oh, yeah, sorry...what were we talking about"

"Rachel discovered our plan we will have to wait a month to restart the plan."

"At least by then they can't say they don't know the other that well"

"Was that Blaine's excuse, too?"

"And he might not feel the same" they all said in unison.

* * *

So, the songs were Falling Slowly from the movie ONCE (that I never saw but fell in love with song as soon as I heard it) and I'm sure you all know All You Need Is Love by The Beatles.

My dad is like Hiram and Leroy if one of us says something that reminds him of a music he starts singing it at the top of his lungs. In fact they were inspired by my dad except my dad doesn't squeal like a school girl and he isn't trying to set me up with anyone. ;)

Did you like it? :)


	8. Chapter 7

Hi

I guess most of the chapters will begin like this but I'm sorry I had to do a History assignment and study maths and Geography and I JUST WANT TO SCREAM but now most of the things are done I just have to study a bit more geography tomorrow and I'll be good to do my test

Here it is (and I'm sorry again) :)

* * *

A month later...

Blaine and Kurt spent their last month together. They were each others best friends and Blaine had to listen Rachel's

'Every-girl-needs-a-gay-best-friend-why-did-you-have-to-steal-mine?' rant every night.

They were sitting in the choir room, alone waiting for the other Glee kids to come.

"And then she told me I didn't have the right to keep it because I was a guy. I liked that shirt so much" Kurt sighed sadly.

"Do you like someone?" Blaine blurted out what he had been thinking for weeks now

Kurt blushed.

"Hm...yes." Kurt said not wanting to lie

"Really? Who?" Blaine asked a little disappointed

"I don't want to say... And you? Do you like someone?"

"Yes." Blaine said smiling softly at Kurt

"Who?"

"The most fantastic guy on earth" Blaine said sighing happily and looking away from Kurt (he didn't want him to find out)

"Cool" Kurt said with a blank expression in his face and staring at the far corner of the room.

"Hi, guys. I need to ask you a question. What do you guys think I should sing? Both musics are perfect for m..."

"Shut up, Rachel" They said abruptly making Rachel go silent

"Fine!" Rachel said sitting on a chair away from them.

"Today we'll have a girls night at Rachel's" Mercedes said entering the room "I need to tell you two something."

"I have work after school." Kurt protested

"Come after" Kurt let out a frustrated sigh

* * *

"So I was sitting in the cafeteria and then Sam tapped me on the shoulder and asked me if he could seat with me" Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt were sitting cross-legged on Rachel's bed squealing excitedly as Mercedes told them how Sam had asked her out. "And then..." There was a knock on the door.

"Hello, my lovely people can I borrow Kurt?"Hiram peeked through the door "Of course I can"

Kurt got up slowly clearly confused and Mercedes pushed him forward whispering "I'll tell you later" in his ear. Kurt nodded and walked to the hallway where Leroy and Hiram were resting against the wall beside Blaine's room and smiling wickedly.

"What...Kurt!" Blaine opened the door and stared at Kurt confused. "Guys? What are you doing?"Blaine asked as Hiram pushed Kurt forwards towards Blaine's room and Leroy locked Blaine in his arms so he couldn't escape. The next thing he knew Kurt was falling into his arms while his crazy parents rushed out of the room and closed the door quickly.

"I won't let you get out until you kiss." they heard Leroy whisper through the door lock and then a key was locking them in there.

"Soooooo... Wanna help me choose my outfit for tomorrow?" Blaine asked smiling and trying to change the subject because by Kurt's face he didn't like the idea

"Sure..." Kurt whispered his eyes wide and finally letting out a breath

They stayed there all night Telling jokes and laughing and gossiping and joking around with the animal sweaters Rachel had given Blaine on Christmas and Kurt even explained to Blaine the French homework he had thought of throwing out of the window not an hour before.

"I'm sleepy" Kurt said rubbing his eye and yawning his mouth forming a perfect 'o'

"You're so cute" Blaine whispered sighing dreamily

"What?" Kurt asked

"Nothing just... we should go to sleep" He then looked at the bed and his eyes widened and he looked at Kurt who was staring at him his eyes wide, too clearly he had realised the same "I... can" he cleared his throat "I can sleep in the floor if you want." He said awkwardly.

"Don't, Blaine. We are not doing anything after all." Kurt blushed.

"Okay. Could you..."Kurt looked at him curious "Could you turn around?" ...awkward...

"OH, yes! sure! no problem..." Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed again.

Blaine changed to his PJs as fast as he could and then sat in the bed

"So let's sleep then." he lifted the sheets and rolled to a fetus position at one side of the bed and Kurt was facing his back. They fell asleep not long after that.

* * *

Did you like it? :)


	9. chapter 8

Hi

I don't know why but I think you'll like this chapter but we'll see... ;)

Here it is :D

* * *

Blaine had a wonderful dream. Until he opened his eyes and realised it wasn't one.

They were both spooning each other. Kurt's nose almost touching his and then he looked at Kurt's closed eyelids and smiled. He looked like an angel. Blaine closed his eyes again trying to absorb in the feeling of Kurt in his arms. Part of him wanted to get out of there so Kurt wouldn't wake up and freak out but the other part of him wanted to see Kurt's reaction at waking up with him. So he waited.

When Kurt woke up all he could see was a pillow...with abs? He opened on eye but the light didn't let him see anything. And when he could finally see he looked up and was shocked to see Blaine sleeping. He was so gorgeous. He has curly hair! he giggled and Blaine opened an eye, too.

"Hi" Blaine says sleepily

"Hi" Kurt said quietly trying not to laugh

"What?" Blaine asks confused

"I didn't know your hair was so..."Kurt stoped looking at the curls

"Messy?" Blaine tried to finish Kurt's phrase.

"No, curly" Kurt said reaching a hand to Blaine's hair and catching a curl between his fingers "I like it" he stated and then he looked into Blaine's eyes and they finally realised how close they were.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"I...I would kiss you back" Kurt blushed.

Blaine slowly leaned closer and finally the gap between them was , This is AMAZING! It felt like an explosion of rainbows and unicorns and everything that's good in life. Kurt smiled against his lips and he smiled back. But then they had to pull back - it was they're first kiss after all.

"You know my dads were trying to get us together, don't you? Blaine asked his lips barely touching Kurt's

"Yes, I heard one of Mercedes calls to them. She's in this, too"

"And if Rachel finds out about us..." Blaine's eyes widened

"us?..."Kurt asked in a whisper, blushing.

"Yes, Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Blaine smiled

"Of course" Kurt said in rush to kiss him again. They broke apart, noses still touching

"As I was saying, if Rachel finds out about us" they both smiled "she won't like it"

"Then we won't tell her or anyone until your ready, because after that I want everyone to know that I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world" Kurt kissed his nose and Blaine scrunched his face.

* * *

"LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO PEE! GUYS, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE...!"

"or else, what, Blainers?"

"I'll... I'll pee in your PJs pants, Leroy Anderson I swear I'll do it!"

"Fine!" Leroy gave a frustrated sighed and opened the door

Blaine run to the bathroom while Kurt laughed on the bed

* * *

THEY KISSED!YEEEEEEYYYYYYY!

I wasn't planing on them kissing so early but then I thought 'why not?' and my friend said 'because it's too early' and then I said 'whatever' and wrote it!

And the plan is not over after all no one knows they are together!

Did you like it? :)


	10. D: AN 2

D: OH MY CRISS!

I'm sorry I was going to post today and I was almost finishing the chapter and the I accidentaly closed the tab without saving! I'm really sorry, guys!

:'( I just wanna cuddle with my Blaine and Kurt teddy bears and cry forever :'(

I'm sorry...:(


	11. Chapter 9

Hi,

finally I had time to write this...again -.-' (Now with glasses! -.-)

Here it is! :)

* * *

Blaine was leaning against Kurt's locker looking at him his mind on the day before when he and Kurt had gone to a small garden n the middle of nowhere and just laid there sharing sweet nothings and small pecks.

"Don't you think, Blaine? Blaine? Were you listening?" Kurt asked

"I...what? I'm sorry"Blaine smiled sheepish

"What were you thinking that's more important than Gaga?" Kurt asked genuinely confused.

"You,... us,... yesterday" Blaine smiled sweetly

"I forgive you" Kurt blushed "Can you come to my house today after school?" he asked

"Will Finn be there?" Blaine asked hopeful

"No, he will be at yours with Rachel" Kurt said smiling

"Great! Your dad?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kurt asked confused

"Because I want to talk to him...I want him to know about us. If that's okay with you, I mean" Blaine explained

"You're incredible" Kurt sighed and pulled him to a hug leaving a peck on Blaine's forehead. But he pulled away quickly when he remembered where they were "Sorry" he said quietly.

"Don't apologise." Blaine smiled at him "We should go." Blaine said as the bell rang and then he grabbed Kurt's arm gently.

* * *

"Let's go to my room" Kurt said as soon as they entered Kurt's house

"O..."

"Not so fast young men. I need to talk with this boy" Burt said grabbing Blaine's shoulder and pushing him into the kitchen "And you, Kurt, will go to your room and wait...GO!" He added when Kurt made no move to go

"FINE!" Kurt sighed loudly

Burt entered the kitchen to see Blaine studying one of Kurt's photo with his mom in one of their attempts of baking a cake. Kurt wearing a pink apron and his hair full of flour and laughing, his mom laughing, too but with her hair clean, wearing a green apron with flowers all over it and a hand full of the white powder. It was Burt and Kurt's favourite photo of Elizabeth

"She was beautiful" Blaine said in a whisper

"I know. Kurt reminds me of her. Not only her beauty, but her kindness and her great ability to choose men." Burt said to enlighten the mood. Blaine let out a small chuckle and then his eyes widened and he turned to Burt

"What?" he whispered

"I know you two are together"

"How?"

"I was not sure but you just confirmed. I just knew Kurt liked you but I didn't know about you. And I'm gonna be honest with you I...think you're good for Kurt"

"You like me, sir. Everybody does" Blaine smiled. Burt nodded letting out a chuckle

"It's true. Now go! Don't keep my boy waiting" Burt patted him in the back "And I know you're keeping it a secret so my lips are sealed" Burt smiled

Blaine left the room and when he was about to close the door he heard Burt shout from the kitchen

"DOOR STAYS OPEN!"

* * *

Did you like it? :)


	12. chapter 10-Halloween special (part 1)

Hi, there

I'M NOT DEAD!

I'm not gonna say I'm sorry because the word is loosing its meaning but I am. I didn't write for a while because

A. I didn't have time (tests and assignments, you know how school is)

or

B. I didn't have inspiration

or

C. I didn't have Internet (I spent a few days at my grandma's)

HeRe It Is :O) (- that was 'O' was an accident but I kind of like it :O) )

* * *

"Kurt, please!" Blaine begged (yes, begged. Don't judge Kurt was being mean!)

"Blaine, I'm not a child anymore, I don't want to!" Kurt shouted making his dad peer over his newspaper.

"Are you two seriously fighting because of this?" Carole asked from where she was cleaning Finn's football that had fallen on the trash ("I'm sorry, Finn. But in my defence I wanted to see if Kurt is as good at football as you say. I just threw at him and he happened to see a coin in the ground")

"Kurt is being mean" Blaine pouted his face turning to Kurt big puppy dog eyes boring into him tears already forming in the corner. Blaine knew he couldn't resist, damn!

"FINE! I'll go trick or treating with you!" Kurt sighed and covered his face with his hands already regretting his decision

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Blaine punched the air and jumped around like an excited puppy

"Sometimes I worry about your boyfriend, Kurt" Burt said lifting the newspaper still watching Blaine from the corner

of his eyes.

"Me, too" Kurt sighed "Me, too"

* * *

"...and we could match I would go as Harry and you..." Blaine had been explaining his ideas for costumes for over an hour.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Kurt asked

"Well, duuh" Blaine shook his head

"But if we match I have to wear a ginger wig and a skirt and i will never do that on the same day!" Kurt exclaimed

"I didn't say you had to be Ginny!" Blaine said smiling at Kurt

"You want me to be Cho Chang because no offense I didn't really like her and ..." Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips on his

"Finally! Let me talk" Blaine said smiling at Kurt's blush "I don't ship Girry or Hanny or whatever and I don't ship Hacho this one is funny it sounds like a sneeze" Blaine chuckled to himself

"Ship? That doesn't make sense" Kurt said confused.

"Yes, it does, my love." Blaine said his hand reaching for Kurt's cheek and caressing it. Making a blush and a soft smile appear on Kurt's face

"Can't we just go as two of the Ninja Turtles and could be Raphael and take my sai swords?" Kurt asked lazily

"You have sai swords? Why didn't I know about that? Can you do..." Blaine shook his head "Back to the topic! I ship Drarry!"

"And what's that, may I ask?" Kurt questioned confused

"'That'" Blaine said making air quotes "It's the most loving and beautiful, except for us of course, couple in the world Draco and Harry"

"Didn't they hate each other?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"In the books and movies" Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, Harry Potter are the books and movies! Where are they a couple?"

"Fanfiction, Fanart, the most fantastic site in the world! you can't speak of it to anyone so I can't say its name but is as famous as 'McDonald's'" Blaine said

"That was one weird comparison, Blaine Devon Anderson!"

"It's true!" Blaine shrugged "Will you go as Draco, please"

"Okay, he is kinda of hot, I don't really like blondes" Kurt sighed.

"Cool! Then we'll go buy or make costumes you're choice you are the one in charge of the clothe department so, we'll go shopping for whatever you need but first you have to show me the sai swords and do some tricks if you can" Blaine smiled wickedly

"Sure!" Kurt shrugged already reaching for the box under the bed where he kept all his ninja things.

* * *

I know I'm late for Halloween but whatever I'm a klainer I can do whatever I want!

Did you like it? ;O)


	13. Chapter 13-Halloween special (part 2)

Hi

My computer is broken so I had to write this in my mum's -.-'

Here it is :)

* * *

"Kurt is coming!" Blaine shouted from is room. "We are going trick or treating!"

"Hey, Blaine?" Rachel called from Blaine's door "Can I come in?"

"Yes" Blaine said adjusting is Hogwarts' robes "How do I look?"

"You look nerdy" Rachel said looking at his costume with a raised eyebrow "But I wanted to ask you something really important"

"What?" Blaine asked confused

"Do you like Kurt?" Rachel asked looking at him straight in the eyes

"Of course. He is my best friend" Rachel huffed

"I mean as more than a friend because I don't know if you know this but..."

"What?!" Blaine laughed humorless "Of course, not!" Blaine felt so bad denying is love for Kurt (Love...Yes, love. Blaine loved Kurt)

"Blaine, you are not listening" Rachel protested

"I don't need I know what you're going to say! Now go away I need to finish my costume!" Blaine opened the door and Rachel started walking towards the door but stopped right in front of him.

"I don't mind if you and Kurt date I'm sorry if I ever said that and now I understand how you are feeling since Quinn told she would do anything to get Finn back I understand how difficult it is fighting for love and yours is even harder here in Ohio, but never forget this Blaine I love you no matter what." Rachel kissed his cheek left the room and closed the door softy.

Blaine just stared at the door. Eyes wide, jaw dropped 'Who switched my sister for a loving alien?' he thought and smiled to himself.

* * *

TTTTTTTRRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM MM!

"I'll open!" Blaine shouted running down the stairs

"Calm down!" His dad warned

"KURT!" Blaine shouted and jumped to hug him almost knocking Kurt to the ground.

"Calm down, Potter!" Kurt laughed

"Your costume is great!" Blaine said looking at Kurt

"Yours', too. I love the glasses" Kurt said fixing them.

"Let's go!"

"Boys, wait" Hiram called running to the door with a camera "Let me take a picture!"

"Fine" They posed and when Blaine opened the door for Kurt and Kurt wasn't listening

"Drarry" his dad whispered in his ear smirking

"Let's go, Kurt" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's arm.

* * *

"Oh my Perry" Blaine whispered looking at a group of eleven people "Look, Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine called pointing at them

"What are they?" Kurt asked confused. They seemed normal, some were a bit excentric, but everyone is different.

"You don't know?!" Blaine asked scandalized

"I don't know" Kurt admitted

"You don't know" Blaine whispered horrified

"Can you stop that, please!" Kurt asked "What are they?

"They are the eleven incarnations of Doctor Who"

"That's a show, right? Doctor Who?"

"Yes, thank god!" Blaine sighed relieved

"You can go to one more house It's getting late" Kurt said trying to change the subject

"Okay" Blaine said happily. He kissed Kurt's cheek and started running towards the last house of the street. Kurt smiled fondly at him and sat on a bench while waiting for the other boy.

"Hi, there, cutie" a girl said taking a seat next to him.

"Hum...hi?" Kurt said confused

"What's your name?" She asked

"Kurt but what..."

"I'm Emily. And I love your costume I'm a huge Harry Potter fan! You should call me sometime" The girl said giving him a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"I'm sorry but... I don't play for your team and I have a boyfriend so I should get going" He said already getting up

"Oh..." Emily sighed "I don't want to sound rude but, are you the kind of gay that likes fashion?" She asked

"Every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion." Kurt smiled "unfortunately my boyfriend made me wear this he is Harry over there" Kurt said smiling at his dorky boyfriend.

"He looks like a little kid trapped in the body of teenage boy" Emily chuckled

"Kurt! Look I have a chocolate for you!" Blaine said waving the candy at Kurt

"Thank you" Kurt said as Blaine handed him the chocolate

"And look Kurt that lady gave me Red Vines!" Blaine shouted showing them to Kurt

"Great!" Kurt said laughing at Blaine

"Who's this?" Blaine asked looking at Emily

"I'm Emily nice to meet you" Emily said shaking the hand Blaine extended to her

"I'm..."

"BLAINERS!"a man shouted at the end of the street

"What the...?" Blaine said turning around

"Oh my god, I missed you so much, Blainers" Cooper bear hugged Blaine

"Get off me, Coop, you are ruining my costume!"

"Cooper?" Emily asked

"Em!" Cooper shouted hugging Emily "And I have no idea who you are but Hi!" Cooper said hugging Kurt

"He is Blaine's b..." Emily started

"FRIEND" Kurt and Blaine shouted at the same time

"I'm Kurt Hummel. And you are?" Kurt asked

"Oh! You are The famous Kurt blue eyed angel Hummel, I'm Cooper Anderson this hobbits brother and this Weasley's long-lost sister's ex-best friend she left me for Seamus Finnigan the guy that exploded his toys when he was a kid." Kurt blushed. Blaine hit Cooper's right arm and Emily his left.

"Shut up, he was cute"

"A bit explosive for me." Cooper laughed.

"What are you doing here Cooper? Shouldn't you be in Los Angeles?" Blaine asked smiling

"No, I lost my job and I thought 'why be here all by myself when I have a lovely family in Ohio?'"

"Your girlfriend dumped and you had nowhere to go, right?"

"Maybe. That doesn't matter I came to help our dear dads but when I got home I remembered you were probably trick or treating so I came looking for my favorite brother"

"I'm your only brother" Blaine said smiling

"True! So it's getting late we should go home"

"I have to go home, too" Emily said "Bye, boys!"

"Bye"

"So, Kurt do you want me to take you home?" Blaine asked

"Yes" Kurt smiled

"Bye, Cooper! See you at home"

* * *

"He seems nice" Kurt said as they stopped at Kurt's house porch.

"He is. A bit crazy but so are my dads" Blaine chuckled.

"You should go. I want to take this blonde wig off as soon as possible. It's itchy!" Kurt laughed and took Blaine's glasses off

Blaine kissed Kurt and Kurt deepened the kiss when they pulled apart Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's

"I love you" Kurt sighed happily. Blaine's eyes widened and his smile grew

"I love you, too"

* * *

WOW this is longer than expected!

I feel guilty for the wait but my dad doesn't let me use his computer and my mom is always working on hers :( I want my computer back :'(

Did you like it? :o)


End file.
